


The Sea and the Sky

by lunashilker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunashilker/pseuds/lunashilker
Summary: This is based on a dream that I had after 4x06 aired. I hope you all like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream that I had after 4x06 aired. I hope you all like it.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Raven yells as she tries to fight Luna's tight grasp.  
"Raven! Breathe! Breathe." Luna says as she tries to calm Raven down.  
"Shh. Shh. Breathe. Breathe."  
"Should I go get Abby?" Murphy asks concerned over Raven.  
"No. Listen to my voice, Raven. Breathe in... and out." Luna says in a soft voice to Raven.  
"I give myself... to the miracle... of the sea.." Luna chants.  
"Say it. Say it, Raven."  
"I give myself-" Luna starts the chant again.  
"I give myself-" Raven repeats after Luna.  
"... to the miracle-"  
"... to the miracle-"  
"... of the sea."  
"... of the sea." Raven says softly after Luna as she finally feels herself begin to calm down.  
"I know the darkness. It's okay." Luna says as she begins to rub Ravens arms softly as her breathing becomes softer and softer.  
"Luna that was so gay." Murphy says as he stares wide eyed at them.  
All Luna can seem to do at this moment is glare at Murphy. She continues to soothe Raven by softly rubbing her back and arms. Raven suddenly begins to slowly lean back into Luna's chest as she looks up her with a soft smile. Luna smiles back and plants a kiss onto her forehead. Raven can't help but blush, slightly embarrassed she buries her head further into Luna's chest.  
"Yeah. This is totally gay." Murphy says as he chuckles at the scene in front of him.


End file.
